Total Drama Fan Favorites
by 4428gamer
Summary: Twenty-Five characters are brought back onto season seven of Total Drama! Where they'll be taken to the skies and go around the world once again to compete for that ever so amazing prize of a million dollars! With a bit of a twist at the end of every chapter. Rated Teen because reasons. (The characters listed on summary will change constantly)
1. Prologue

**/\**

**\/**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

Laying in the middle of an abandoned airfield, was a plane. A plane that was too dangerous to fly passengers long distances, short distances, over oceans, around mountains, or anywhere. At all. Period. It had been deemed retired twenty-seven years ago, and has been left to rot in a forgotten airplane hanger that was due forty miles South of the current, recently abandoned, airfield runway that it was now resting in.

Not only had it been retired because of its age, but there were several other things wrong with it. For instance, that hanger had a vermin problem. Transferring disease filled rats, birds, and possibly even bears to the plane as well. The small amount of fuel that had remained inside the plane's tank had somehow spoiled with the immense amount of rust that lay inside of it. Causing hazardous fumes to surround the plane. Therefor making the plane too dangerous to even come within one-hundred feet of as well.

Yes, this plane was a death trap to anyone who would ever want to go near it on the outside. And sadly, the inside faired no better.

Because this was originally a military-based plane, or at least we think it was once military based, it had very little intention on actually making people feel comfortable. It had benches and straps as sleeping quarters, a small time mess hall, and most of it was all devoted to storage space. Not to mention with rotting wood, toxic smells, rust, and cracked windows, it was a very literal death trap.

Of course, two rooms inside of it were perfectly safe. Luxurious even. One was known as first class. And what they say is most certainly true when it comes to this part of the plane. Once you ride first class, you never want to go back to Coach. Or Death Trap Room as we just established. Padded seats, reinforced windows, a place for stewardess ladies who apparently just sat in there own tiny room until you rung a bell or something.

Now that I think about it, where did those stewardess ladies stay during challenges? You don't think _he_ actually let them sit around and pay nothing to relax in that amazing first class room, do you? That would actually be _nice_ of him!

And speaking of him, he made sure that the second redecorated room of the plane was three times better than first class. A hot tub, plasma screen television, three interns that are going to college for cosmetology, and of course the best mirror that money could buy. A mirror that was so amazing and expensive, that it was worth more than the entire plane that he had found to use for the new season of his show.

Of course, that wasn't really saying much since that plane was completely and entirely free. Mainly since no one had cared when a certain sadistic host wanted to use it to transport a bunch of teenagers around the world.

The man I'm talking about, as if you already didn't know, was Chris McLean. The very man smiling wide in front of a camera that was directed directly at him.

"Get your baggage claimed and your cameras ready, because it's time for another brand spanking new season of Total Drama!" He yelled out happily as he and two interns stood on either side of him. One holding a checklist, and the other holding one very symbolic briefcase. But the odd part was, neither of them were in plaid buttoned shirts like all other interns. Instead, they each had a plaid intern shirt hanging over their right shoulder without a care.

Not only were they here, but four familiar faces were on both sides of the host as well.

One was a very clumsy blonde, surfer girl that had on a light blue hoodie and blue capris shorts and her hair done up in a ponytail. She simply gave a relaxed smile to the camera. Apparently not even the least bit concerned about the host besides her.

The second was a man who was obviously very content with being in the camera's shot. He was in a blue long-sleeved shirt and khaki jeans, and looked like the make-up department had spent hours trying to make him movie levels of perfect.

The third was in every sense of the word, a punk. Black shirt with a skull on it, a green Mohawk, piercings, unibrow, and a scowl that showed that he would rather be back in prison then in front of a giant plane.

And then finally, there was a teenage girl that stood at least a good foot higher than everyone else. She had purple ponytail that was now just past her shoulders since it had been trying to grow back for three seasons now. She looked a little upset because of the lack for a certain average nerd, but still kept an excited smile.

"For six seasons, we've seen fifty-two competitors ranging from mutants, feral animals, and even a coconut with ketchup for a mouth compete for that oh so sweet, million dollars! And this time, we'll be having twenty-seven teens fighting for another shot at the cash!" Chris's smile then got even bigger. "Not only that, but I now have a new plane! Which will _not_ be blown up this time!" He glared daggers towards the purple-haired teen that stood to his right beside the checklist intern.

"It was an accident! Besides, I was trying to celebrate Cody's birthday!" Sierra argued, not shying away from the host.

"Introduction, check!" The intern announced, checking off something from her checklist. Earning an annoyed glance from the host.

"Hey! Intern! I don't pay you to talk! So don't steal my spotlight!" Chris yelled.

"Wait. We're getting-" Before she could finish, the second intern used the hand he wasn't using to hold the briefcase to stop her from talking. He gave a silent nod to Chris, and got a content smile in return.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, we've had a lot of good times over the last some seasons. From camping, to acting, and most everyone's favorite, flying! And because it's always about you-" He snickered. "Always about you guy-Bwahahahaha..." Chris then stopped to burst out laughing about the complete and total lie that he was trying to say.

"That's right Chris!" Topher announced, cutting into Chris's shot in order to host the show for him temporarily. "This season, we've all decided to listen to you, the fans of our amazing show, and make the best season that all of you have wanted!"

Topher then, to try and come off as friendly on the camera, stepped aside and let Bridgette continue. "Because of this, we've decided to take the top twenty most loved contestants, and the five most hated, and put them in the season based off the most season of them all, World Tour!"

"Not to mention, Total Drama Aftermath! Which is to be hosted by both me and Bridgette!" Topher added.

"Alright, that's enough." Chris shoved both of them out of the way as he recovered well enough to go on. "But what the amateurs say is true. This season, we've looked up who your favorite contestants are and will now jam them into this state of the art plane!"

As if on queue, two of the windows fell out of place and shattered on the ground below.

"All for the chance at one million dollars!" Chris continued. "We would've had a pretty big reveal of the cast of vict-err-competitors all at once, but because of a lack of a usable bus, not to mention they whined too much about all fitting into one taxi, we had to bring them here one at a time. Meaning these four got here a little too early."

"Or it could've been that you burst out laughing whenever you tried to say that the show was all about the fans." Topher said with a sly smile. Too which Chris then shoved him to the ground.

"Shut it Topher. Anyway, we still have twenty-five teens left to be driven here against their will. In fact, here comes one of them now!"

At that moment, a beat up taxi drove up in front of the five people that were already present. And upon the door opening, Chris immediately grew a frown as he saw the teen step out with their luggage.

"Oh great, you're the first one here..." Chris, along with Duncan, Bridgette, and Sierra all glared as a slightly green-skinned boy stepped out of the car with his backpack that looked more prepared for camping than travelling. But despite the four glares, the prairie boy adjusted his hat with his slightly altered hands and stepped forward.

"How's it goin', eh?..." He asked, looking very worried about all of their looks.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Ezekiel**

The boy sat there as he looked at the camera sadly. "First one here, eh? Yeah. That ain't too good of a thing ta hear...I just hope I don't tick off anymore people 'fore I leave."

* * *

"Just stand over there. And this time, don't try to snatch the million, _eh?_!" Ezekiel nodded and quickly walked over to the small area that was set up for all the teens to stand and wait for the others.

Ezekiel didn't even look up towards the small group. Just straight down. His hands and feet were still claw-like in appearance, and his hair had not grown back all the way, though his toque covered that up for the most part, and his eyes were still a little altered. But all signs showed that he was back to acting the same as before.

As soon as Ezekiel's taxi was out of sight, the next one approached immediately after. And inside was an animal even more feared than Ezekiel. And yet, Chris was somehow overjoyed to see her compared to the ex-feral monster.

"I take it you enjoyed the ride over here Eva?" Chris asked, seeing as how the taxi door was knocked off the car. And as soon as the buff girl and her bag of insanely heavy weights were outside the taxi, it sped off faster than a car in the movies. The result of this being because that driver went from being more angry than a taxi driver from New York, to a nervous wreck because of who he was driving.

"That guy is the _worst driver I've ever met!_ He better _hope_ that I don't run into him again! Or driving will be the _least_ of his problems!" Eva yelled as she picked up her bag and walked towards Ezekiel. And upon reaching him, she spotted Topher eying the bag she was carrying.

"Say, Eva, what's in that bag anyway?" He asked with a smile.

"Dumbells. Why? _Y__ou got a problem with that?!_" She asked tossing her bag aside like it was no problem as she held a fist up towards Topher threateningly.

"NO! NOT THE FACE!" Topher screemed, in a girly way to be exact, as he shielded his face fearfully.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Eva**

Eva starting cracking her knuckles. "It's about time I got back on this show! I thought that I was gonna have to keep doing interviews for the rest of my life!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Sierra**

"You know, Eva's gotten a lot better with her anger! According to her psychological records, she's only threatened seven people's lives in the past month! One of them being her therapist! Makes you wonder why she's 47th on the overall Total Drama polls."

* * *

"And third passenger boarding is..." The third taxi opened up to reveal a girl with extremely unkempt hair, an evil look in her eye, and very mixed reactions by everyone else that was here. "Aw, come on! Can't we get one of you who are worth talking to?!" Chris asked.

"I can't believe I'm forced to come back to this death trap of a show. Honestly, I'd rather stay in the maximum security prison I was assigned to." Scarlett said as she ignored Chris' comment. And as she walked forward with a suitcase rolling beside her on its very own, she analyzed the competition ahead of her.

"I hear that." Duncan nodded as he gave her a satisfied smirk. Watching as Scarlett walked forward.

"Oh please, like I'm going to even attempt to hold a conversation with a Juvenile Delinquent such as yourself. Besides, the only reason you were sent to actual prison is because Chris cared too much for his mansion. Which would've been destroyed whether you blew it up or not." She then stopped in front of Ezekiel and Eva, and grinned with confidence. "Well then, it doesn't seem like too hard of a cast to overcome."

"_What?!_ You wanna say that again?!" Eva took a step forward and glared as Scarlett watched her for a second.

"No thanks. Besides, I don't think I'd stand a chance in whatever physical violence you confront me with. I'd much rather save that for the competition. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked, not even batting an eye.

"...Yeah. Good point." Eva said, lowering her fist as she just kept a frown towards Scarlett. Watching as she made her way over to her space.

"Scarlett, allow me to give you a small reminder as to how this works. You compete for the million dollars with everyone else, and only try to brutally harm _them_. And if I see you, even for a second, trying to steal the million or take over the plane, I'll have you disqualified right then and there! Do I make myself clear?!" Chris yelled, looking more enraged than ever before.

"...Crystal." Scarlett eventually said with a crafty grin.

"Hey, here comes three taxis!" Topher pointed ahead as three taxis all came forward. One driving out of control and almost slamming into the other two and it flew from on side of the road to the other. Not only that, but it even came in first place.

"Hey guys!" Izzy yelled out as she jumped out of the passenger side window that was busted open. And after running over, she flashed them all a crazed smile. "What's up?!"

"It's Izzy!" Chris announced, happy to see someone that he could announce without much of a problem. "Not only that, but she's joined by two Revenge of the Island competitors," Two girls then stepped out of there own taxis. "Jo and Staci!"

Jo, after looking at the pathetic others that were in front of her, chuckled. "Oh, this season's in the bag." As she walked forward, Staci slowly followed behind. Staying eerily quiet for some reason.

"Why hello there Staci." Chris smiled. "Care to tell us about how your Grandpa invented the wheel?" He started snickering at his own joke, whereas Staci just whimpered and kept walking.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Staci**

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! I said that stuff way too much and that's why I'm one of the most hated characters!" Staci frowned and folded her arms. "Truth is, my family only invented one thing. Coffee Lids. 1979, my Grandpa on my Mother's side, Larry E. Payne."

She facepalmed. "I was homeschooled my whole life, and wasn't allowed to use computers. _NOW I CAN SEE WHY!"_ She yelled out in frustration.

* * *

"And now comes taxi number seven, as it has entered the airfield!" Chris, as well as the other ten other teens, all watched as the next taxi appeared and drove up towards them to drop off the next teenager...

Only for it to speed right on past without even slowing down the least bit. "Hey, what gives?! I thought I told those interns to drop off all of them off whether they wanted to compete or not!"

"Yes, but I did not want to get hurt. So I walked instead."

Both Izzy and Eva turned around as they saw a light blonde, green-sweatered Moonchild meditating behind them with a very calm look on her face.

"Ooo, that was so cool! Teleport again!" Izzy yelled out. Impressed by Dawn's...Odd behavior.

"Why weren't you in the car? You know, the one that was supposed to bring you here?" Chris asked.

"This morning before it had come to pick me up, my tea leaves had told me that the brakes on my mode of transportation would be broken along the journey. I do hope the driver will be okay." Dawn then pointed towards the taxi, which sped off and crashed into the nearby radio tower. Causing the engine of the 'Mode of Transportation' to ignite and soon enough, explode. All because the brake fluid had run out upon entering the abandoned airport.

"...Well, alright then." Chris said with a smile, refocusing on the next taxi that came over. And luckily, had enough brake fluid to stop in its rightful place. "Ah, Noah. How nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual." He said with his ever sarcastic tone as he walked over. "Eva, you finally made it into the game." He mused with fake surprise.

"I know. It took em long them long!" She yelled out, glaring at Chris this time.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Izzy**

"Ah yeah, Team E-Scope reunited! Woohoo!" She then pulls out confetti popper from...Somewhere, and makes confetti go flying everywhere. "Party on Izzy's plane!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah**

"So let me get this straight, I have two people on this show that I consider as friends, _and_ no eel to be seen?" He pulls out his wallet and looks up to the camera again. "How much you wanna bet that the next one of us Chris brings in is just as horrible as Al?"

* * *

"And coming up at number nine, we have Courtney!" Bridgette called out, accidentally taking Chris's spotlight as Courtney's taxi drove up with the window down.

"Yes Mr. Baxter, I understand that it's a difficult case. But this time, I want to make sure I sue this show for everything it-oh! I'll have to call you back. Goodbye." Courtney quickly closed her phone and stepped out of her car. Putting a fake smile on as she faced the group. "Hello everyone! So nice to see you again!"

Her response was only met with glares, frowns, silence, and a sarcastic remark. "_Whoopy_, a CIT. I feel safer already..." Noah remarked sarcastically before taking out a book to read.

"Ugh, forget it!" Courtney went back to an annoyed frown before walking forward and standing in the back of the group. But no one gave much care towards it as the next taxi came and dropped off the next person before leaving.

"Private First Class Brick reporting for duty, _sir!_" Brick saluted towards Chris. Smiling as he faced forward, along with a small badge on the arm of his sleeve that was a triangular shape.

"Oh come on! how did Private Bed-Wetter make it here?! I thought only the top twenty and bottom five were supposed to be here." Jo yelled out angrily.

"Sorry soldier, but you got my rank wrong." Brick said before taking his bag and walking over with a smile. "It's Private _First Class_ now. See, my rank's represented by this badge." He stopped in front of her and turned so she could see it.

Except she didn't only look at it. Instead, she peeled it off his shirt and flicked it away with a frown. Causing Brick to gasp in utter terror before running after it faster than a dog playing fetch.

Chris cleared his throat to remind the cameraman just who he was supposed to be focusing on. "Next up we have-"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE-_CODYYYYYYYYYYYY!_**" All eardrums were then shattered that day as Sierra burst out in joy before sprinting towards the one that had left the taxi.

Cody saw her coming and very quickly regretting stepping out. So in hopes to avoid her, he turned around to try and hide back in the taxi. But before he could reach the door handle, the car squealed on the tires before flooring it. Running over Cody's foot along the way. Not only crushing his foot, but also crushing his chances of running away from Sierra before she gave him the biggest bear hug ever given.

"Ack! Sierra...Please...Loosen the..._grip!_" Cody tried muttering.

"Cody, it's been so long! I can't remember the last time I saw you!" Sierra bawled out, sounding so emotional.

"_You mean...Two weeks ago?...air..._" Cody said, as he started to go limp.

"OH! Sorry Cody-kins!" Sierra quickly apologized before letting Cody go. Only to hug him lightly a few seconds later.

Cody sighed and started walking forward. Sierra following along while still hugging him. "It's alright Sierra."

"Alrighty then!" Topher cut in, getting in the camera's way yet again. "As those two catch up, here comes-"

"Not your line Topher." Chris snapped his fingers as the camera refocused for the thousandth time today. "Everyone welcome the next player, Zoey!"

"Hi!" Zoey waved as she walked towards all of them. She spotted a few familiar faces along the way; like Dawn, who waved back from her meditative spot; and Duncan, who simply gave a friendly nod.

Sadly, she spotted some aggressive faces as well. Jo and Courtney. Seeing how they were here as well, she decided to stay quiet and just walked forward. Standing between Izzy and Brick, who was just now coming back with his badge again.

Following her was the thirteenth taxi, which when the door opened, it was revealed to be one frowning goth. And upon seeing everyone that was already here, her frown grew into a glare.

"Okay, I _know_ that I didn't sign up for this." Gwen marched directly to Chris. "That contract said I was stuck here for five seasons!"

"It was. But as I recall, you've only been in four. Meaning you get one more shot at the million! Isn't that great?!" Chris asked with his ever sadistic smile.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Gwen**

"You mean that challenge I was forced to be a part of back on season four didn't count?! Ugh!" She yelled out angrily.

She then looked up at the camera with a more saddened expression. "Look, I'm thankful for being one of your top favorites, but couldn't I have been, like, number twenty-eight or something?"

* * *

"Hi Tyler!" A very familiar and dumb blonde cheered happily.

"He's not here Lindsay." Bridgette said, acting as the bearer of bad news. "Sorry."

"Are you sure? Because I think he's in the taxi behind me." She said, pointing to the taxi that drove up and stopped behind Lindsay's taxi. But instead of it being Tyler it was someone else entirely.

"Oh, my bad!" Lindsay announced. Even though it wasn't news to anyone else. "It's not Tyler, it's-"

"_Trent_?!" Gwen suddenly yelled out, looking utterly terrified.

"I don't think so." Lindsay said with a shake of his head. "I think his name was Travis."

"No, Lindsay, Gwen's right. It's Trent..." Trent said with a frown, picking up his guitar case before very awkwardly walking towards the group. Only to stop and see someone else along the way.

"Duncan." Trent said with a frown.

"Pfft. Keep moving Number Nine." Duncan retorted, not looking the least bit interested in what Trent was gonna do. And as Trent moved on, Lindsay stood next to Duncan. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Isn't this where I stand?" Lindsay asked, obviously confused.

"No, you stand over with the others." Duncan answered, pointing his finger towards the spot where everyone else was going.

"Wait a second, why _are_ you standing over there?" Jo asked, sounding more like she was accusing him of something already.

"_Shush-a_!" Chris shushed. "All will be revealed. Next up, it looks like we have..." He waited for the taxi to screech for a halt, only for the contestant to not come out of the car. "Oh intern?" Chris turned towards the male intern that was holding the suitcase. "Please get her out of there."

He nodded and handed him the case before walking over. Careful not to say anything as the contract had explained. And upon getting to the car door, he opened it up to reveal a girl in a red and white cheerleader outfit that was applying some make-up.

"Oh! We're here already?" The girl asked as she put her make-up away and got out of the car. "Thank you." She said to the intern before walking forward. Allowing the intern to close the door and go back to standing beside Chris to hold the briefcase.

"Everyone say hello to...Uh...Which-Which one are you again?" Topher asked, just as confused as the Host and Bridgette as to which twin she was.

"I'm Samey..." She said with a smile. "Err-wait-no, I mean-" She quickly stammered, trying to take that back before anyone could say anything.

"No one really cares Samey. Just join the others." Chris said, pointing towards the others. Samey simply sighing in defeat as she half-heartedly trudged towards the group and stood away from the others. Standing next to Ezekiel as a result.

"Uh...Hi?" She greeted with a small smile, only for Ezekiel to shuffle away very cautiously. Making Samey frown once more.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Samey**

"Do people really hate me that much? I mean, I haven't even met most of these people before." Her frown deepened. "Maybe I'm just destined to be hated by everyone..."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Ezekiel**

"Did I tick off another girl?!" He asked with wide eyes. "I-I didn't mean to, eh! I was trying to keep from making her mad at me?!" He put his face into his hands and sighed worriedly. "Can I make it through at least one season without offending any girls?"

* * *

"And coming in at number seventeen is-"

"A flying car that's-_COMING RIGHT FOR US!_" Bridgette yelled out as she saw the approaching taxi that was indeed flying and also falling directly towards Chris, Topher, Bridgette, and anyone who was standing next to them. That not counting the contestants who were standing in their designated spot.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah**

"Remember kids, safety first. Otherwise, you'll be crushed be a flying car. Or at least you would be if you were anywhere within a mile of Chris and his show."

* * *

"_AAAHHHHH!_" All of those in the way of the car's arc immediately dove out of the way. Thankfully, all the teenagers were able to get out of the way in time. Not so thankfully, Chris lived too.

The car, missing everyone, then continued forward with its momentum and eventually impaled itself into the side of the plane. Lodging itself in the permanently. And as the intern that was driving that car slowly crawled out of the back window of the taxi, which was now just an empty hole at this point, the teenager who was supposed to be in that car ran over towards the crowd that was still stuck in awe.

"Sorry! Sorry about that!" Dakota apologized as she slid to a halt. Actually leaving marks in the ground because of the slight increase in her speed. "Still trying to get the monster strength under control."

Everyone looked in awe as Dakota, the former giant mutated freak, was now back to normal. Well, more normal than she was before. She was now just a bit taller than Sierra, and no longer had a tail for starters. Her hair was actually hair now instead of a pile of scales, although it was much shorter and still a light-greenish color.

And speaking of color, her skin was still orange and her eyes were still yellow with red irises. Also the spikes that came out of her elbows and shoulders had faded away. Leaving her to look partially normal.

That is except for her apparent mutant powers.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Dakota**

"So apparently Daddy didn't like me being a mutant as much as Sam did. So he spent every penny he had to turn me as normal as I could be. Meaning, we're broke. So I _do_ actually need to win this season. But hey! It shouldn't be to hard for Dakota, err! I-I mean, for _me_ to pull off, right?!" She looks at the camera with a pitiful smile.

"Ugh. This'll be much harder than Dakota thought..."

* * *

"_Err_..." Chris growled with anger. "Just go stand over there!" He commanded while pointing to the others, that all looked terrified.

"Right! Sorry!" She apologized once more before running over towards the group at full speed, making them all duck out of the way, save for a few that were courageous enough to stand tall.

"Now, if we can go at least one contestant that doesn't tick me off today-" "_Ah, Ah Aha Ah-Ah~!_" A sing-song voice called out from above, cutting Chris off by pure accident.

"Oh, not her..." Chris facepalmed as a few birds flew down. One perching on top of his head right on time as a cheery teenage girl was lowered down by seven or eight more birds.

"_Why hello~! My dear friends~! How I hoped we'd meet again~! Here on this show~! Here on this show~!_" **(1)** Ella sang with a huge smile on her face as she landed softly and faced everyone. "Hello everyone!"

"Ugh..._Hello Ella_..." Chris muttered as he glared at her with almost as much hatred as he had given towards some of the others. "Now, you did get our memo about your singing, right?"

"Why no Chris. The second I heard that you were sending someone to pick me up, I had rushed out my window to come to the location as quick as a bunny!" She said with enough innocence to make Disney look like a bunch of hoodlums.

"_Perfect_." He said sarcastically, earning a sneeze from Noah as if he picked up some sort of irony.

"Did someone say bunny?" suddenly, a taxi arrived and a gentle giant curiously looked out from inside the car. "Where's he at?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh, weren't you afraid of being near animals last season?" Cody asked with a confused look.

"He was Codykins." Sierra answered. "But after his Mom made him realize it was all in his head, he stopped worrying."

"Uh...Right?" DJ said with worry as he saw a bird flying near him. And as it got close, he held out a finger for the bird to perch itself upon. Earning a smile from Ella.

"Aw, Mr. Chirp likes you." Ella mused as the both of them went forward. Talking about animals as Bridgette stepped up to move everything right on along.

"Speaking of like, how about we see the next two contestants?" She smiled towards the camera as the next taxi rolled into view. And out stepped two o the latest lovebirds from the series.

One was the tallest out of everyone, even Dakota, and had a friendly Australian accent to boot. Along with her boyfriend, who was smiling despite the fact that a zombie could jump out at any second.

"Everyone say hello to last season's winner, and his girlfriend, Shawn and Jasmine!" Topher concluded, once again stealing someone else's line. Thankfully, for Topher's sake anyway, Bridgette just let it go.

"AH! ZOMBIE!" Shawn yelled out as he instinctively took a step back from the zombie in question. Who just facepalmed at how stupid that insult was.

"I ain't a zombie, eh." Ezekiel tried to reason. But Shawn wouldn't have any of it as he took off his shoe to use as a projectile.

"Woah! Woah, Shawn relax. That isn't a zombie. He's talking and breathing." Jasmine tried to reason, being completely stern about her approach.

"Still...Breathing?..." Shawn asked as he took a closer look at Ezekiel. Who upon hearing the breathing statement, took in a very deep breath to demonstrate his 'real breathing' abilities.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Shawn and Jasmine**

"But, but I don't get it. He was a zombie, I know he was! Or at least, he was anything but human! But...Does that mean that they found a cure?" Shawn asked Jasmine with a confused look.

"Possibly. But what about radiation and environmental causes?" Jasmine countered.

"How did I almost forget that?! Thanks Jas." Shawn and Jasmine then shared a kiss before the Confession fades out.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Jasmine**

"I know, I know. I'm getting _way_ too into playing along with the zombie breakout. But I gotta hand it ta Shawn, he makes a really good argument about these things. Especially with the environmental cause. Did you know that there's actually a virus that takes over an ant's mind? It's farfetched an' all, but it really makes ya worry about the wild."

She then swoons happily. "But that's one of the best things about Shawn." She said with a love-induced smile.

* * *

"And next up we have,"

"Howdy y'all!" A loud, annoying, and unappreciated voice yelled out as the one responsible for said voice stepped out. Smiling towards the rest of the teens that definitely did _not_ want to see her here. "S'about time I got invited to the show again! No one could live without Sugar bein' around!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**DJ**

Unsure about what she said. "Uh..."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Jo**

Glaring towards the camera. "I can think of a few people that don't need Farm Fart around."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Lindsay**

Looks confused. As usual. "Sugar n' Salt...Now I know I've heard of that name somewhere..."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Ella**

Looks both neutral and unsure at the same time. "Yay, Sugar's here." She cheered half-heartedly, trying to keep up the act with a fake smile.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Jasmine**

"Please tell me she's one of the one's you guys said you hated."

* * *

"Now come on, what's with all the weird faces yer given me?" Sugar asked confusedly. But as she heard another taxi driving up behind her. "Oh, I get'cha! Y'all don't like whoever's comin' outta that next yellow racecar." She realized, wrongly, as she watched a guy in an unbuttoned pink shirt and a cowboy hat step out of the car.

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled out before running over.

"Bridge!" Geoff returned the greeting right before they started making-out. Somehow ending up with Topher paying Chris twenty bucks from some bet that they made.

Meanwhile, Sugar was just ignoring Bridgette completely as she started drooling over the guy that had stepped out of the 'racecar'. But a few seconds later, she was able to shake herself back into reality. Followed by glaring at the peanut gallery ahead of her. "Now how can any of ya hate a man as hot as that?!"

"Uh, what?" Geoff asked as he and Bridgette cut out their make-out session early. Making Chris facepalm and give Topher his twenty bucks back. Followed by twenty more.

"He _has_ a girlfriend!" Bridgette yelled out without even the slightest hesitation. "And it's not you!"

"And who says I can't be his girlfriend?!" Sugar exclaimed with a glare.

"_ME!_ His _current_ girlfriend!" Bridgette explained, calling Sugar's glare and raising with a few daggers.

"I'm also gonna say that Bridgette's my girlfriend!" Geoff added, hoping to end this problem before it starts.

"We'll see about that. But just you wait Dumplin', you can't resist Sugar forever." Sugar told him before blowing him a kiss and joining the others. Who then proceeded to scoot away from her.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Bridgette**

"Why that no good, grease-swimming, hay-chucking, fat * #$(%* *$-" Bridgette then goes on to abuse the English language and soon enough the confessional cuts her off.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Geoff**

"I think I'm gonna be...Ugh-Yep! Here it comes!" He cries out before throwing up into the toilet he was previously sitting on before.

* * *

"While we let all of them sort out their problems, allow me to introduce our final two players! First off..." He then gestured for the first taxi that was pulling up to them slowly. Except, regardless of that fact, the sound coming from it sounded as if it was traveling one-hundred miles an hour. And as it reached it's stop, the squealing of tires could be heard.

"_Chic-ka_!" As the car door opened, the sound was much louder than it should've been. And as the player stepped out from the taxi, he swept his afro back. Resulting in him making a '_Fwosh_!' sound to make it as if his hair had a sound affect.

He then followed up that sound, by walking forwards. "_Tok-a, Tok-a, Tok-a, Tok-a_..." He repeated the sound in perfect rhythm to how his shoes hit the pavement below. And as he stopped, he snapped his fingers silently. Replicating the sound with his impressions so perfectly, he might as well have snapped his fingers.

Everyone stood in deep confusion, except for a few people, who were apparently impressed enough to actually give him applause for that. Those few people being Izzy, Cody, Dawn, Trent, Geoff, Zoey, and Ella. Some either knowing a thing or two about music, crazy enough to enjoy something that random, or just those polite enough to appreciate his entrance.

"Wait a second," Courtney interrupted. "I thought there would be twenty-five returning Total Drama members." She argued before showing off a letter. "That's what the letter said!"

"It did?" Chris asked with a confused look.

"Yes!" Courtney yelled out with fury. "The letter states, 'You and twenty-four familiar teens will be competing for the prize in Total Drama's seventh season.' Well, we already have twenty-five! So what's that freak with the afro doing here?"

"_Fwwooop-Tic! Ack! Thump!_" Beardo, hurt by that insult, made the sound of an arrow being fired towards him and puncturing him in the heart. Followed up by him reacting to the shot and imitating the sound of him falling to the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about Courtney." Chris said with a shrug and a smug grin. "I've only introduced twenty-four contestants so far. And speaking of, here comes that twenty-fifth and final contestant now!

"Hi everyone!" A jolly voice cried out as the final taxi rode up to its proper spot. Only for the wheels to pop off the second it reached its destination. But regardless, the happy guy didn't mind as he stepped out. Burping loudly before looking content. "Mmm, upholstery never tasted so good!" He mused before ripping off a small patch of the seat and joining the others.

"Why are you eating part of a car?" Zoey asked with disgust.

"Well I was trying to just eat the mint that was stuck to the seat, and then some of the seat came with it and man is that stuff good!" He told them before eating his piece of taxi. "Though it might need some ketchup..."

"Nah. I think some horse radish would work better. Here!" Sugar yelled out as she pulled a packet of horse radish from her pocket and tossed it to Owen. Who happily took it and just ate the packet whole to chase the seat down.

"And those are our twenty-five returning Total Drama fan favorites! Or in five cases, Fan _Un_favorites! Hehehe..." He chuckled at his own joke.

"_Ahem!_" Courtney cleared her throat loudly. "Chris, you still never answered my question! Now we have twenty-seven players!"

"No. We don't." Chris corrected with an annoyed frown. "I've only introduced twenty-five of you."

"As much as I hate to say it _princess_, Chris is right." Duncan corrected with a frown. "He hasn't introduced me or her yet." He said, gesturing towards Sierra, who was just staring down Cody with PewDiePie's Ao Oni catchphrase just playing in everyone's mind.

"Right you are Duncan. But before I do introduce you, I want to ask this. Sierra? What ranking are you and Duncan?" Chris asked with a simple smile.

Duncan, seeing just where Chris was going with this, glared at the fiendish show host. "Wait a second, you're not saying that-"

"Oh that's an easy one Chris. I memorize the ranks every other hour!" Sierra gave a small chuckle at her 'accomplishment' before saying them out loud. "Duncan's number twenty-seven. He used to be in the top ten, but he turned into a softie."

"Hey! I did _not_ turn soft!" Duncan glared at her.

"What, did your prison's book club tell you that?" Noah asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't you start, wimp! I can still beat the crap out of you!" He threatened with a menacing fist aimed to fire a sucker punch directly in between Noah's eyes.

"Wait a moment. Your aura is sparking with hints of both green and orange... Do you actually attend a prison book club?" Dawn asked while remaining in her meditative pose. Though she had one eye open and a small innocent smile.

"N-No...I don't go a...Stupid prison book club..." Duncan said, quieting down after he noticed how badly his fake lie had worked.

"Oh, that'll be something to add to my blog!" Sierra said out loud, making Duncan shrink just a bit more as a few people, like Gwen and Courtney for example, giggled in his embarrassment. "And I almost forgot, I'm ranked at number thirty-seven!...Oh." She said with emotionless realization.

"My point exactly. You two aren't competing this season. Interns..." Chris gave both the male and female interns their signal. To which the interns smirked happily and nodded, reacting without a second thought.

The male intern used his free hand that wasn't holding a million dollar suitcase to take the plaid shirt that he had kept drooped over his right shoulder and throw it to Duncan. And as he did so, the female intern holding the checklist took her intern shirt that she had kept over her right shoulder and threw it towards Sierra. Surprising both of the apparently non-players.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. No way am I being an intern!" Duncan refused.

"Afraid you got no say in it Duncan." Chris's smile deepened. "Your parents came to a nice agreement with me and the producers. So even though you were off the hook for _blowing up my mansion_..." Chris muttered through gritted teeth. "You either stay in Big Boy's Big House, or do enough community service. Which this season will cover all of."

"Oh, not a chance Mclean. There's no way you can make me agree to this. I'd rather go back to jail." Duncan told him.

"Probably because of the book club." Gwen added, making a number of the cast laugh.

"Enough with the book club!" Duncan yelled out anyway. "It's not even that important!"

"So you admit that there is a book club." Jo concluded, making Duncan groan in realization to what he did.

"Whatever! I'm still not being an intern!"

"You see, here's the thing." Chris started. "Your parents also already signed the contract. Meaning that you're an intern whether you wanna be or not!"

"_What?!_" Duncan yelled.

"So is Sierra. She has to work of the money she owes for blowing up season three's plane." Chris added. "Her Mom's signed the contract as well."

"Oh, I don't mind being an intern." Sierra said before quickly putting on the intern shirt. "Besides, it'll let me be with Cody, and update my blogs!"

"As long as you shut up, I don't care what you do." Chris said before turning towards the interns that still didn't have the plaid shirts. "As for you two, I'll be taking that briefcase back." He then without consent from the male intern, took the million bucks. "Because it just wouldn't be fair to have the competitors holding the cash before competing.

"..." Both interns immediately looked towards each other with very caught off-guard expressions before turning back towards Chris. "...R-Really?" The female ex-intern asked carefully.

"Yes, you will. Because since there aren't enough interesting players this season, we need to improvise." Chris explained.

"HEY!" Most of the players, mainly the non-interesting ones, called out.

Courtney then added her two-cents. "You can't do that! The contract says-"

"The contract states that you and twenty-four _familiar_ players will be competing for a million bucks! These two aren't familiar players now, are they?" Chris asked with a victorious smirk.

"Perfect loophole Chris!" Topher complimented.

"Thank you Topher. I pride myself on deviousness." Chris said with a 'humble' pose.

"Pfft. Narcissist..." Gwen muttered.

"Now then, everyone welcome John," He said, gesturing towards the male ex-intern. "And Diane!" He finished, pointing towards the female ex-intern.

John stood facing the others with a still surprised expression. But within just a few seconds, he instantly took in a deep breath and calmed down instantly. Looking as chill as the rest of him. He had a relaxed smile that stood out from underneath his brown shaggy hair that stayed just above his eyes and halfway over his ears.

Also to match his hair was a dark blue shirt with a light blue river going across the front like a slanted single stripe. Along with that, he had faded jeans and running shoes to match.

If there was one word to describe that guy, it'd be chill.

On the other hand, there was Diane. Who in a few ways, was like Courtney with how she acted. She took business and organization into very high importance. Of course, that's where the similarities ceased. "Wait, but, how, I mean...This wasn't in the schedule!" She cried out. Now hopelessly confused as she tried to figure out a way to alter the checklist she had with her.

Her posture, her hair, her clothes, nearly everything was made sure to impress whomever she was talking to. If that person had to do with a job interview, that is. freshly ironed Kakis, a collared shirt that was tucked in, her hair perfectly kept straight. Not even a single snag out of place.

Sadly, her face didn't exactly read calm, focused, and determined for a job interview. She looked completely wrecked by the shock of news.

"No. No it wasn't." Chris told her, not really caring. "Either way, just try not to be voted off too early, and you'll do fine...BWAHAHAHAHA!" Chris, as well as Topher, each fell to the ground laughing at how dead they were. Especially when they were up against a few nasty plotting minds.

"The...The list is...Is...Incorrect..." Diane said as she immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Ding-Ding!_" Beardo rung out with the sound of a boxing bell.

"Ha-ha...She won't last five episodes." Chris mused before turning towards the camera. "Will Diane ever get over her stupid checklist?"

"Who will be the first one to leave the season?" Topher cut in.

"Will Sierra and Duncan actually survive being interns?" Chris stepped in front of Topher to regain his spotlight...

...Only for it to be stolen again by Topher. "Will we get through a season without an island or plane sinking or exploding?" Topher asked, making Chris twitch.

"That's it!" Chris yelled out before bringing Topher to the ground instigating a fight between to two of them for best host.

Bridgette walked into view and sighed at the sight of the two men fighting. But knowing that there was still a signoff to do, she smiled for the camera.

"Find out, after the break! Here on Total!"

"Drama!" Topher cut in.

"FAN FAVORITES!" all three of them yelled in, a wide-shot angle revealing all competitors and the plane in the background, with Chef trying to pry the taxi out of the plane with a crowbar. Failing at accomplishing his goal.

* * *

**(1): The song that Ella was singing was to the tune of Legend of Zelda's Song of Storms. Yeah, that was probably a really confusing connection, but I tried keeping it to the same rhythm.**

* * *

**And so the competition has finally taken off! (Pun intended) This is the start of my Total Drama Story, and hopefully it was a good beginning. Sorry if you think it dragged on a bit too long, but I normally keep parts about this long.**

**Also, as the title has mentioned more than enough times, this is Total Dram 'Fan Favorites' Meaning that you guys will be effecting this game much more than you'll think.**

**That being said, I'd like to present you all with this question. For every story, I present a 'Question of the Chapter' or QotC for short. And this'll only be the start of the where you'll be helping out.**

**And trust me, there's definitely more than I'm letting on.**

**So with all that explained, I'll see you all next chapter! Until then, I leave you with the QotC.**

**QotC: Who's your favorite character of the whole show?  
(Not counting Chef, Chris, Mr. Coconut, or anyone who isn't an actual competitor... Well, okay, I guess Mr. Coconut counts. Okay you can say he's your favorite if you want to. XD)**


	2. Scavenger's Mall Part 1

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Plane's Dining Area**

**3rd Person POV**

"Hmm...I hope you don't intend on this being the only meal we get for the day. A single serving size only contains an estimated twenty-two percent of the nutrition the human body needs to function."

As of right now, Scarlett was getting her 'meal' from Chef, who was sitting inside the small kitchen. And from what she could see behind his burly build, the kitchen itself was actually one of the more cleaner rooms on the plane. Aside from whatever the first class rooms looked like, which none of them had been given the chance to see as of yet

As a matter of fact, there were only three areas the contestants were allowed in right now. The first was the Dining Area, where a few people, Owen, Sugar, and of course Scarlett to name a few, were at right now.

"Aw, shut yer trap Smerty Glasses! This grub's tha best stuff on the plane!" Sugar called out from behind as she started shoveling the food in her mouth.

"Wow, you're great at eating food." Owen said, watching in amazement as Sugar was finishing her fourth bowl in the tenth minute.

"All beauty pageant champions need ta eat up! Elsewise, we end up lookin' like that little twig with them fake cowgirl boots." Sugar said with a shake of her head before licking the rest of the food off the plate. Nearly making everyone else in the room sick, save for Owen.

"But I thought Lindsay was supposed to be pretty." Owen said, feeling worried for his friend.

"Aw, she may think she is, but she's just in denial. All pageant rejects go through that." Sugar waved the thought of Lindsay away as she stood up to go and get fifths.

"Woah. Poor Lindsay." Owen said sadly, just pouring the rest of his food into his mouth before getting up to get sevenths.

"Yeah. Because Lindsay's the one with fashion issues." Noah said sarcastically, drinking the water that he had gotten instead of some food.

"I'm still trying to decide whether or not Sugar is making such remarks because of pure idiocy, cultural viewpoints, or stressful denial. Even the psychological tests didn't have any conclusive results." Scarlett said freely as she sat down. Sitting a good foot away from Noah so her large amount of hair wouldn't end up bumping into him.

But as she saw his freaked out expression, she rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Okay, I'm friends with a loopy psychopath, but that's still one of the creepiest things I've ever heard." Noah told her before very slowly getting up and walking off to catch back up to Owen in hopes of even the smallest bit of protection.

Scarlett sighed in anger, before just giving up and picking up her tray to leave their table.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Scarlett**

While writing something down in a notepad, she looked up towards the camera. "Due to my...Failure of last season, I'm obviously at a huge disadvantage." She then crossed out something on her notepad with an 'X' pattern.

"If I'm to get anywhere in this season, I need to make an alliance. Or at the very least, find someone I can get along with to a point where they'll be inclined not to vote for me. Obviously no one from last season will agree, and someone stupid like Owen won't be an option since they're easily influenced. That leaves someone not so popular themselves…"

* * *

"May I sit here?" Scarlett asked half-heartedly, giving up her mission to create an alliance for the moment.

"What?" Looking up from her PDA, Courtney got a look of confusion. "Okay, who set you up?"

"No one. I'm just as hated as you by everyone here." Scarlett said bluntly before taking this opportunity to sit down. "Though I can't imagine why. Whereas I had nearly managed to blow up the island we were competing on with them on it, I don't you did much of anything...Did you?" She asked. Deciding not to jump to a conclusion or point out facts that may make Courtney want to leave like the others.

"No, not really. But because for some reason everyone took Duncan side, I was cast out as the bad guy." Courtney explained, obviously holding a grudge.

"Well that certainly doesn't make sense. Usually, most teenagers experience emotional trauma brought on by their peers. Why you were singled out is the primary question." Scarlett said, daring to take a bite of Chef's food. To which she someone managed to bare. "Huh. Not too inadequate I suppose…"

"You can actually stand to eat that?" Courtney asked, looking at it with disgust.

"Believe it or not, this is actually healthy for human consumption. It may not taste well, but this is more than likely a form of grit. The only issue is that food like this is meant as a side dish for an entire meal."

"So that's why I lost that lawsuit." Courtney grumbled before taking a spoon and daring to try a bite herself. Cringing, but swallowing the meal nonetheless. "It's still horrible to eat."

"Yes, but by simply knowing that this is actually food, it is much easier to consume. Hence why I have such a strong stomach for these types of things." Scarlett informed.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Scarlett**

She circles something on her notepad. "It's said that the most outstanding of achievements within scientific breakthroughs are those that are never predicted. And it seems that breakthroughs within a competition are very similar in that regard."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**John**

He's leaning against the wall, looking out towards the window of the Confessional. He sighs a little before turning to the camera. "There's some real nice people on this plane from what I can tell. I just hope I can fit in without painting a target on my back."

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Economy Class**

**3rd Person POV**

"Is something troubling you?"

Hearing a voice directed towards him, John turned to his right to see one of the other contestants sitting beside him in a meditative position. He would've guessed Lotus Position, but since that was the only meditative stance he had heard of, he pushed the idea away.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm new to all this, so I don't really know what to do, you know? I'm kinda worried that I'm gonna start makin' more enemies than friends." John admitted, trying to stay quiet so no one would overhear his small conversation.

"For what reason do you have to be worried? Usually, you're a very friendly person." Dawn said, somehow already aware of that. Earning a small glance from John in return, but as soon as he looked at her, he shrugged it off.

"I guess it's just the position that we're in. Having to compete in a competition like this can really push people's limits. If I say the wrong thing then I'll be in trouble." John explained to her.

"You have nothing to worry about. Luckily for you, there are more people that have good karma this season than bad. You need but look around and see that everyone around would rather make friends than foes." Dawn reassured.

Taking her words of wisdom, John looked around the room and saw that Dawn had a point. None of them looked mean-spirited at all. Rather, they seemed more upset than anything else.

"So, how's it going with Sier-" "Shh! don't say her name! She'll hear you!" A forced whisper said with paranoia.

"Cody, its fine. I don't think she can hear us." Trent told him with a sigh as he kept his eyes focused on tuning his guitar. "Now would you please get out of there? I really don't think hiding in my guitar case is gonna help."

"You don't understand." Cody said from inside the case. It wasn't closed all the way since Cody was just a little too big, but the top was only an inch or so away from being shut completely. "Sierra's an intern now! Which means she doesn't have to go home!"

"Well, you can't hide from her forever you know." Trent shook his head as he strummed his guitar. Testing out a few lone chords to see if he was finished.

"Oh-ho-ho, just watch me buddy. I did it one season and I can do it again!" Cody told him with a smile. Which no one could see because, again, he was in a guitar case.

"Not when Sierra can use the cameras whenever she wants." Trent said instinctively. Making Cody burst out of the case. Nearly knocking the top off its hinges.

"I forgot about that!" He jumped out of the case and took off towards the Kitchen. Hoping that he could try and hide inside of Owen or something.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Trent**

"I hope Cody's gonna be okay. He's one of the only friends I have in the game. Most of the others I've barely even met. And then there's Gwen…"

He sighed. "I know that I can't win her back any time soon. But we haven't talked for so long. I just hope that I can have some time to talk to her."

* * *

"And that's how I ended up getting me and my friend Kellie out of the Bermuda Triangle!" Izzy yelled out before breaking out laughing.

"Great story, eh." A not-so-amused stereotypical Canadian voice commented. Not even looking towards her.

"Oh, oh, oh! I have an even better one! It's how I got from Germany to Mexico by only paying eighty bucks!" Izzy told him, completely ignoring how Ezekiel couldn't care less about her stories.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm not really in tha mood fer stories." He told her, just staring at the floor the whole time with his head in his hand-claws.

"Okay! Then you tell the story!" Izzy told him, sounding more like a command than anything. "How'd you turn back to normal?! Because you were a lot more fun back then!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Ezekiel**

"After last season, My folks sued the show fer treatin' me like an animal. So they had to pay to fix me up. Only problem is the toxic stuff from the island made it worse. So I'm stuck like this, eh." He pointed to himself, referring to the green skin and other inhuman things about him.

* * *

Having told Izzy the same thing, Izzy just clapped. "That sounds awesome! I wish I could spit acid like a gun! Here, lemme try! _Ptew!_" She spit on the floor and stared at it intently. Actually thinking for a second that it may have actually burned a hole in the metal floor.

"Aw, that didn't work. Oh well!" She then started laughing crazily, not noticing the wide eyed, terrified look on Ezekiel's face.

"I...What did you just say?" He asked. "Did I really spit acid at other folks?" He started shaking.

"The more I think about it, it was actually _drool_ acid. But no, you only drooled on rocks. Oh! And you puked acid too!" Izzy clarified. "So that's why I can't spit acid! I'm doing it wrong! Dooey!" She then started shaking her head around violently. Forcing Zeke to get up and move away from her.

"Okay, that's gotta be one of the most disgusting things I've seen her do." Gwen remarked as leaned to the side to dodge some of the flying Izzy drool.

"Well, at least one of us is in high spirits." John somewhat admired, glad to see that at least one of the people in here weren't so sad. "I guess you're right Daw...Where'd she go?"

Looking around, John found that Dawn was gone just as silently as she had appeared. "Huh. Guess I didn't notice her go."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Geoff**

"Bridgette, babe, I miss you already. But don't worry! I'll try and win for us! But still, I gotta try to meet some of the other dudes that are here. Since we haven't even met the players from when the island was all toxic, I'm behind on guys to party with!"

* * *

No having anything else to say, Geoff left the Confessional and looked around the Economy Class. He saw Gwen and that girl in the pink jacket each sitting by themselves, but decided it was best he let them have their own time. Leading him to John, who was still on his own.

"Hey dude, what's up? I'm Geoff." The Party Dude said, holding out a hand with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey man. I'm John." John returned the handshake with a smile. "Hey, you're the guy that hosts The Aftermath thing, right?"

"Sure am dude! I'm also the guy that sets up all the parties!" He said, sitting down to try and hang out.

"Really? Aw man, me and a few of my friends always used to throw parties back in The City!" John instantly sat up from his seat. Glad to find something to talk about.

"Wait, you're from San Francisco too?!" Geoff asked, breaking out into a grin. "Both me and Bridge only live an hour from there!"

"I live right in the heart of it! Maybe you can come to one of my friends' parties!" John smiled. The two becoming fast friends.

"Same here! Wait, were you born there?" Geoff asked.

"Nope. Texan." John cheered.

"Woah, same here!" Geoff said in amazement, pointing to his lucky hat. "Man, we're almost like twins!"

"Amen to that, man!" John agreed as the two fistbumped, going on and on about their own stories before DJ came out of the Confessional next.

"Yo DJ! Came here and meet my new friend John!" Geoff called out before DJ could walk off to get some food from the Dining Area.

"Hey, what's up dude?!" John asked, now instantly excited to meet another friend. Causing Gwen, who was trying to just drown out there noise, flinch at the very word of 'dude.'

"That's it. I'm going somewhere else." She said as she closed a journal she had been writing in. And after standing up, she walked off towards the Storage Area.

"Oops. Guess I was being a bit loud there. Sorry 'bout that!" John tried to call out, only for Gwen to not hear him and just keep going.

"It's cool man. Gwen's not a party kinda chick. Just let her calm down." Geoff told him, not sounding too concerned himself.

"Yeah, Gwen's not really too cranky. She's actually pretty nice." DJ added.

"I hope so. Don't wanna make any enemies on the first day, you know?" John said, choosing to go along with what they said and continue with what they were doing before.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Gwen**

"Great, just what we needed. Another party obsessed 'dude' that's way too happy. Well at least he isn't trying to follow me around."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Izzy**

"There was this other time when I hid away on a plane from the RCMP for two weeks! I ate nothing but airline peanuts and made friends with all the dogs that were with the luggage and helped them learn to bark in morse code!"

She then proceeded to bark multiple times in certain patterns. "That one was for you Apollo!" She then kept howling until the camera cut to static.

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Storage Area**

**3rd Person POV**

"_Vrrrrrn...Tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik, Pew!_" Beardo sounded out, acting out a plane getting shot down.

"Exactly!" Shawn agreed. "That is exactly what's gonna happen to this plane if so much as one zombie gets on board!"

"...Uh...I'm sorry soldier, but I don't think we'd get shot down by fighter pilots if zombies are on the plane." Brick said, obviously confused right now.

"Do you actually believe in zombies?" Samey asked, trying her best to say it quietly enough so Shawn wouldn't hear.

"Not really. But I figured it'd be best to play along. I'd rather not cause a war in a plane." Brick answered, making Samey nod in agreement.

"Aren't soldiers supposed to be trained for war?" Jo asked as she overheard their conversation as she was standing nearby. Leaning up against the wall of the Storage Area. "I mean, that is what the military's for, right?"

"No mam!" Brick yelled out, standing to his feet and glaring back at her in minor anger. "A soldier's duty is to protect his country! Whether it be war or otherwise!" He answered, sounding as if he was quoting someone word for word.

"Looks like the soldiers got'cha pinned in that regard." Jasmine said, tipping her hat to the soldier in admiration.

"I don't really think Brick-For-Brains is fit for that kind of duty." Jo told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually, I'm gonna side with him too." Shawn chipped in. "Military grade protective gear is gonna come pretty handy-"

"When the walkers attack, we heard you the first time, Zom_bozo_." Jo insulted, ignoring the frowns received from the others as she looked away. "Uh...Do planes usually have green smoke coming through them?"

"..." Shawn looked at Jo with a confused look. "No?...Haven't you been on a plane before?" He asked. He may not have gone on planes often, but even he knew that 'green smoke' wasn't normal.

"Yes, I've been on a plane! But I've never seen a plane do that!" Jo pointed behind Shawn towards a busted pipe. Which as she said earlier, was leaking green gas.

"It wasn't like that before!" Samey shouted, getting to her feet and backing away.

"**Attention passengers!**" Chris said in his usual upbeat tone of voice. "**Currently we are experiencing a gas leak. And yes, it is lethal.**" He added, scaring the group even more.

"Lethal?!" From the other side of the room, Zoey shouted in fear before standing to her feet. "Why would Chris buy a plane that has lethal gas in it?!"

"I think you just answered your own question, mam." Brick answered, standing up and running to the door. Currently, the group he was talking to, Zoey, Ella, and Dakota were all in the storage area.

Once getting to the door, he tried to turn the wheel to unlock the steel door and get to safety, but he was clearly having some trouble. "It's stuck!"

"_Weehoo-Weehoo-Weehoo!_" Beardo made a car alarm sound as he and the others all ran behind Brick in fear.

"Move over, let someone who can actually do something try!" Jo pushed Brick aside, trying to unlock the wheel herself. Only, just like before, she couldn't get it. "It is stuck!"

"_Weehoo-Wehoo-Wee-Chik-Chik!_" He ended the alarm by acting as if someone pressed a button on the remote. But since he was in the back of the group, his noises were short lived as the gas caught up and within seconds, he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my! The dear giant has collapsed!" Ella announced, causing the rest of the group to become alerted.

"Dakota will open door!" Dakota yelled out as she went into a panic. Running up to the door and pulling on the wheel.

"Wait, Dakota stop!" Zoey warned. "If you keep forcing it, you're gonna-" "**_TING!_**" "Break it…"

Dakota sent herself backwards with the strength she put into it as she fell into the fog. Falling unconscious just like Beardo.

The rest of them started banging on the door, hoping that Chris or someone else would hear them. But one by one, the gas got to them and they were all out in seconds.

For a solid minute, the Storage Area, as well as the rest of the plane, fell silent. All of the contestants inside knocked unconscious as they all lay on the ground.

Not only them, but the rest of the plane was the same way. Except only the rooms that suspiciously had contestants were leaking green gas. Meaning that 1st class, the cockpit, and Chris' private room was all gas free.

"**Everyone asleep?**" Chris asked with a whisper. "**Good! New interns?! Round 'em up and throw 'em in the Storage room!**"

Just then, the metal door swung open without issue as a familiar delinquent stepped into the room with a gasmask on. His intern shirt was worn like a jacket, unbuttoned over his usual skull shirt.

"Stupid Chris making me do all this stupid work." He walked in with Cody and Diane cast over his shoulders like pieces of luggage. "All on this stupid plane." He tossed them both inside before dragging the others who were all gathered at the door towards the center.

"Don't you start on that, pretty boy. Least you gotta reason not ta be paid." Chef complained before tossing Trent, Noah, and Scarlett in next. "Now hurry up and give me a hand with Chubby."

"_Ugh._" Duncan growled in frustration before walking behind him. "Why does Chris need them all in Storage anyway?"

"He's doin' that so y'all can put 'em in place when we land. All while me and Chris are gettin' some of the finest pretzels that we were talkin' about."

"Comin' through!" Sierra yelled out as she simply dragged Courtney, Staci, and Dawn into Storage without much effort. "Where'd you put Cody?!" She called out before tossing the three towards the growing pile of contestants. Not caring that Courtney landed head first on the metal floor.

"Uh...He's with Owen!" Duncan said, shouting before Sierra could notice Cody already in Storage.

"Really?! I'm coming Codykins!" Sierra screamed before rushing past the two men.

"Hehehe. Sucker." Duncan said before exchanging a fistbump with Chef. Glad that he solved that problem.

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Location: ? ? ?**

**3rd Person POV**

As the camera faded into the next scene, it focused in on one of the contestants, who was no longer in the plane. Instead, they were laying on a polished wooden floor instead of a rusty metal one.

Around them was a number of windows with open entryways. They were side by side and were filled to the brim with multiple objects. All themed around a certain object, or in some cases styles.

The hallway, which was specifically where the person was sleeping, had a few random objects strewn around the place. Mostly trash cans, benches, posters, and even small booths. One had glass cases with watches and jewelry inside of it. Another was a German Roasted Nuts station.

The only odd thing was that no one was within sight of the camera. It was all deserted as no one was around the contestant, who was finally starting to wake up.

As they did so, a small symbol appeared in the top left corner of the screen for a few seconds. It was circular with a stitched edge as if it was a camping badge. The background of it was pure white with the picture being a green puff of smoke that looked more like a-

"**_BURP!_** Ugh man, that green stuff did _Not_ agree with Mr. Tummy."

After waking up in his own...Smelly way, Owen sat up and looked around. Sniffing the air as he smelled something that probably tasted much better than that sleep gas.

"Is that -*_Sniff-Sniff*_- roasted nuts?!" Turning around, he saw the German Roasted Nut stand. "It IS! Ah-ha-ha-ha, come ta Papa!"

Jumping up to his feet, he sprinted over to the counter and hopped from one foot to the next. Looking as excited as a little boy at a carnival. "Hello?! Twenty bowls of your finest roasted nuts please!" He asked with a giant smile. Entirely unaware of the lack of people around him

"_Ugh...Where am I?..._"

As a hand caught the edge of the counter, another symbol appeared on the top left corner of the screen. This one was circular just like the last but this time the edge looked more robotic as it was made of metal and had a few lights to go along with it.

The background was a red-Scarlett color and the symbol was wide glasses with glaring, purple colored eyes looking forward.

As it faded back out of existence, the second hand grasped the edge of the counter and helped to pull up the contestant that the symbol was referring to. Scarlett.

"Excuse me, can I have some service?" Owen asked, not even aware that he was talking to one of the other contestants.

"_What?_" Scarlett asked, still trying to get her bearings. She put a hand up to her head to try and cease her growing headache, only to notice that something was sitting on top of her head.

Taking it off, she looked at it and realized it as an employee paper hat with a small plastic pretzel on the top of it. She threw it behind her and gave Owen a tired look. "I hope you realize that I don't actually work here."

Sadly, the only response she got was Owen drooling all over her shirt.

"And you're not even listening because your sense of smell is so heavily focused on the food behind me that your other senses are lacking." Scarlett said with a frown. Knowing that it would probably be in her best interest not to let Owen get the food himself, she complied and started scooping the roasted food to put into a small cardboard 'dish.'

Passing the food to Owen, who simply poured the entire hot meal into his mouth, she began looking around. "Now that that situation is handled, that leaves us with figuring out where Chris took us."

"I dunno." Owen said through the food he was chewing. "But it smells so clean."

"That, or you're just used to foul odors on a regular basis." She said before testing out the scent of the area herself. "Although it does smell like it's been freshly sanitized. Wherever it is, it seems to be a public area with plenty of space."

Swallowing the roasted nuts, Owen turned back to Scarlett. "Can I have seconds?"

Scarlett pulled out an extra-large sized cardboard container and a small sized one. And after filling both, she gave the larger dish to Owen and kept the smaller size for herself. Eating at a much slower pace than him.

"With the multiple shops lined up around us and the benches located at an estimated twenty feet from each other, I'd assume that we are in a mall. And if the theme of this season is landmarks across the world...The Mall of America." Scarlett concluded.

"Wow. You're smart." Owen said, once again, through his food.

"Compared to you, anything above elementary grade-level thinking is smart." Scarlett insulted. "Seeing as how there's only the two of us in the area, I'm guessing that the rest of the cast is settled somewhere else. Meaning that the objective is to reach a certain-"

"**_Ahem!_**" Rudely cutting Scarlett's observations short, a small screen lowered itself in front of the two. "**Sorry Scarlett, but that's _my_ job. And looking at Topher, you should know that no one's dethroning this host!**" He told her, pointing towards himself with his thumbs.

"**But you're right! Welcome to the Mall of America! The one stop shop that will _make_ you stop shopping!**" He laughed at his own joke for a quick second, before going on. "**Your task is to reach the food court! First round of you crazy teens there get to form their team and move on to the second part of the challenge! Then the second group is the second team, and whoever's left will be on the third team! Which I'll explain when you're there.** **But be warned. I set up a few traps along the way, and! The park in the middle of the mall is off limits! Have a nice walk!**"

The screen turned off and retracted back up to the ceiling.

"The Food Court?! Aw man, that place sounds awesome!" Owen said excitedly, finally swallowing his second serving of nuts.

"Hmm...It seems that Chris thought ahead of time and took out all the maps of the mall. That, or those aren't as well located as the benches. But seeing as how you're the heaviest of us all, it's a safe bet that we're on the first floor." Scarlett deduced.

"Do you know where the food court is?" Owen asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, no I don't. I've never found it important to memorize the layout of a mall. But you on the other hand…" Scarlett quickly started closing all the containers that had cooked roasted nuts inside.

"Huh, me? I've never been here before." He admitted, not having any clue as to where the food court was.

"No, but you're still hungry aren't you?" She asked before closing the last container.

"Yeah. Wait, are you giving me more food?" Owen asked, starting to drool again.

"No-err-Yes! Yes, I am giving you food." She nodded with a determined smile. "All you have to do is track it down. So sniff it out!" She demanded.

"AH! Yes Sir!" He saluted stupidly before sniffing the air, catching onto a scent very soon. One other than the roasted nut station. "Is...Is that a cinnamon pretzel! Oh, Owen's eatin' tonight!"

He took off running at his own pace, Scarlett following beside him with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Scarlett**

She's sitting victoriously with her arms crossed. "Nearly everyone has some sort of use. Luckily, I was able to extort Owen's only use to my own gain. And the first group to get to the food court is either going to be resourceful, reliable,"

She took a pause in order to adjust her glasses back in place. She may not have been too far-sighted, but she kept them anyway to keep more professional air about herself. "Or expendable."

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**3rd Person POV**

Two more symbols appeared on the top left corner of the screen. Both of these, much like Owen's, had that stitch-like edge. But that's where all the similarities end however. The first one had a solid dark red background with a dark green book opened away from the front of the button. Leaving you to see only the cover of the book.

The second one had appeared directly under the first and instead had a solid dark blue background and a dumbbell as the symbol.

As the two buttons faded away, the camera zoomed in on two of the competitors that they had referred to. Both of them walking at an almost brisk pace. They had, along with the rest of the others by this point, been told exactly what they needed to do.

"Don't malls usually have, I don't know, _Maps_ or something?!" Eva asked, obviously ticked off by this point.

"Usually, but Chris probably thought it would be an even better idea to just let us roam around like mice." Noah said with a frown.

Eva sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, figures. But at least he got rid of the crowds too."

"Whoopie, now we can get all our clothes while they're on sale!" He said sarcastically. "Seriously, how does Chris afford to even do that?"

"You're the smart one, you figure it out." She answer, not really caring either way. She did one more sweep around the area they were in and spotted something promising. "Hey Bookworm, you think the Food Court's downstairs?"

She showed Noah the escalators that she spotted ahead of her. And after the two exchanged a look, they ran for them. Eva getting there a good ten second before Noah and running down the escalator instead of just letting them take her down like Noah was doing.

"Really?! We're in a race! Start running you pansy!" She insulted, glaring at Noah. He and Izzy were the only two she considered worth a few seconds of her time, and she wasn't about to sprint ahead and have to be on a team away from them.

"You do know...That the stairs...Are automated for a reason, right?" Noah asked her as he just leaned against the railing to catch his breath.

"There only automatic because lazy people like you get tired walking down stairs." Eva stood still as Noah finally made it to the end. But seeing as how he was taking his sweet time to catch his breath, she just grabbed him by the lower arm and just pulled him along without a care. Simply ignoring his yelling.

Sooner or later, they would probably find the food court. Whether Noah's awake or not when they get there probably didn't matter. But Eva was not about to lose a race of all things.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Eva**

"Okay, so maybe I took the whole pulling him across the mall thing too far. But, uh...I _tried_ doing the right thing...Right?" She asked, not sounding too sure of her own statement.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah**

He kept his arm tucked in his sleeve as if it was a makeshift cast. "I would've at least run for a few minutes if it meant not having my arm pulled off."

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**3rd Person POV**

Two symbols appeared on the top left corner once more. Both of them representing a contestant each. Except both of the edges didn't have a stitch pattern or a robot one. Instead, both symbols seemed to have green toxic waste gathered around the side like a runny nose.

The first of the two had a camo background instead of a solid color like the rest of them. And staying in the center was a pair of dog tags acting as the symbol. The writing on the tags were too miniscule to read however and just resembled random scribbles.

The second one had a light pink solid background, but it was a bit different than the others as well. Mainly because it didn't have just one symbol on it. Instead, there were multiples of it. And they were all the same four letter word that was almost stapled on the entire symbol.

_Blah_

"Uh...You alright there, miss?" Brick asked the girl he was walking beside with a worried expression. She hadn't said too much save for answering yes or no questions.

"Yeah." Staci answered, just like any other question. Not looking at Brick and just facing straight ahead to where they were walking.

They had woken up on the fourth level of the mall in a movie theatre. From there, they met up and eventually found their way out of there in mostly silence. Brick giving up after a few minutes, just kept an eye out to get to the bottom floor.

Right now, they had just gotten to the third floor, and the stairs to reach the second floor were in viewing distance. But oddly enough, neither of them really seemed to be in much of a hurry. Both of them not really caring what team they were on really. And like Chris said, whoever's left will be on the third team.

"You sure soldier? Cause it doesn't look like it." Brick argued. "Uh...How about you tell me about your great great uncle?" He asked, almost regretting bringing that up. No one liked the lies about her family, but by this point it was better than nothing.

"No." She answered sharply, still not turning towards him.

"Oh...Uh...Sorry for asking?" Brick apologized, not sure just what he did wrong there.

"..." Staci sighed, turning towards him with a frown. "I'm sorry, it's just...There aren't any stories, okay? You don't have to mock me about it." She turned forward once again and kept walking.

"Right, I'm sorry mam." Brick said, deciding it'd be best to just go along with it. There was never such a thing as an excuse, and explaining himself would be just that. An excuse.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Brick**

"Since she was the first one voted off, I don't know too much about her. Some soldiers have their secrets, and I guess 'don't ask don't tell' comes into play here."

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**3rd Person POV**

"Aw, come on! No traps?! I thought at least one trap would've gone off by now!" A sadistic host cried out as he picked up another jumbo sized, cinnamon pretzel.

"Didn't you two set them all up?" Chef asked as he turned towards Duncan and Sierra. There weren't interns as previous seasons, so now with the former contestants there were five. But sadly, only Duncan and Sierra were treated with, a very small amount of, some freedoms.

"I was settin' em up for the next part. Ask stalker chick." Duncan pointed his thumb towards Sierra before taking a sip of his soda. It was small sized instead of large, but at least it was better than what Chef served.

"Huh?" Sierra looked up from her small pretzel, which she had been shaping into the form of- Oh you already know who by this point, why even say his name?

"The traps? The ones that I told you to set up in the hallways?" Chris reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I set them up inside the stores!" Sierra said absent-mindedly before going back to her figurine.

"Why would you set them up in the stores?!" Chris asked with a glare. "Now no one's going to get caught in any of the-" "_AAHHH!_"

"...I stand corrected." Chris turned back towards the cameras with a happy grin as he watched in enjoyment as one of the contestants lay trapped in a straight jacket inside a girl's clothing store. Screaming in fear as she was suspended a foot or so off the ground.

Content with the trap, Chris turned towards the camera. "It seems that Samey's a bit 'tied up' at the moment. Will she be holding up whatever team is last? Is that jacket as twisted as these pretzels? Are-"

"Are you gonna stop making those bad jokes?" Duncan said sarcastically as he took another sip of his soda. To which Chris casually knocked it out of his hands with a glare.

"All these answers and more, right here! On Total!" As he struck a pose, the camera cut back a small distance from Chris. Showing all four members of the group that were in the food court. Chef watching the cameras, Sierra putting the finishing touches on her pretzel Cody, and Duncan giving Chris a death glare.

"Drama!"

"Fan Favorites!"

* * *

**/\**

**\/**

* * *

**And that'll do it for this chapter! And I gotta say...I'm not sure how this episode turned out. You see, I'm really new to writing a story like this. Usually, I never make a scene that's less than a good 1,500 words at the very least. And with styles like Total Drama, that way of writing doesn't work here. There are multiple stories going on at the same time, usually in groups of three or more.**

**Meaning that unless I draw out every scene to the point where the actual storytelling is paper thin, I won't be able to make that 'quota' of mine. So that leaves me to asking, what's your honest opinion of this story's style? Is it choppy, is it lacking, or am I just acting paranoid? Please feel free to be as brutally honest as you think you may need to on judging the story. It'd be very much appreciated.**

**QotC**

* * *

**Now for the final part of this chapter. As some of you have probably noticed, I'm giving each character their own little symbol. You'll see just why I'm doing that in one or two more chapters, but for now, what do all of you think of them? Are the symbols pretty spot on with every character they represent? Are they a cool idea? Please leave your answer in the review!**

**Until then, goodbye everyone!**


End file.
